Koma Inu Tournament Round Two: Scorpius and Nagisa
Scorpius entered the stadium once again. He looked around and was taking into account the entire arena and the stands. He looked up and saw Mirrana and Elliot sitting there, Elliot was bouncing and giggling on Mirrana's knee. Timothy was sitting there too, cheering both competitors while holding Nagisa's young daughter Mizu. "Good luck you two!" You could hear him say. Mirrana blew Scorpius a kiss, and he caught it in his hand and placed it on his heart. He looked towards Nagisa as she entered the stadium. Roji looked bored sitting next to Timothy. "Meh Scorpius will probably win Nagisa hasn't really been herself since then" he said to Timothy. Nagisa then walked into the Arena wearing her normal outfit. She was already wearing her Gloves that allowed her to weild Rainbow Lightning. "Well this might be a little fun" Nagisa said stretching a little. Scorpius bowed to Nagisa. "You ready to go?" He asked her, as he got into a fighting stance and his water magics covering his hands. Nagisa then got into her own fighting stance as the Air around her suddenly got a little colder. "Yeah I'm ready" she says. Scorpius felt the chill and smiled. "That feels good. Let's do this!" Scorpius said running at a diagonal towards Nagisa, firing off his Water Canons, one of normal water and one of black water. Nagisa seeing the normal Water cannon suddenly took control of that water abnd used it ot hit the black water stopping the black water's shots. She then moved her hands in a circle as water made snakes came forth from a blue magic circle that appeared underneath of Nagisa. She then let out a sigh as the Snakes suddenly became electrocuted with Lightning Magic. "combination Magic Kaze snakes". The snakes then charged at Scorpius coming at him from all different Angles. Scorpius put himself into a dome of Black Water, which the snakes ran into and where Consumed by the Black Water. The Electric Kaze snakes where now black and under Scorpius' total control. "So you want to see who can control our normal water magics better then? I won't let you have control again." Scorpius said as he sent the two snakes towards Nagisa. "Dance of Swords" he said as well, sending a mix if Black Water and normal water swords surrounding Nagisa, both attacks aimed at her and covering any chance of escape. The snakes suddenly stopped right before hitting Nagiosa. and then changed and hit all the water swords in a quick succession. The lightning then caught on all the Swords scattering them she then had her snakes all expoded in explosions of Water and Lightning Magic to keep him from cotrolling them again. "Rainbow Lightning allows me to control any type of Lightning and my snakes are a combination spell controlling them takes controlling both the lightning and water Scorpius" Nagisa said. she then sighed as her armor suddenly glowed as she began requipping. Once she was done she was doned in her Sea Dragon Empress armor. "I've never really used this before but i kinda wanted to test how well It's power boosts can help me fight" She said as water started to instantly form around her in small vortex. "So let's see what you can do." The swords that had been moved redirected their flight path behind Nagisa's vision, up into the air and down towards the center of the vortex where Nagisa's body was visible, all while Scorpius was saying, "I can a lot of things. Sure you have a vortex to protect you from direct attacks, but I still have other things I can do to win." The swords were just about to hit Nagisa when Scorpius grabbed Leviathan and charged Nagisa, aiming to strike and take out her legs at full speed. Nagisa became a blur and moved through the Vortex and went behind Scorpius. This had happened through Nagisa's suddenly increasingly higher speed thanks to her armor. She then threw a side chop at him. "as do i that vortex was made to block direct attacks yes but that doesn't mean I can't move away from it, I'm not using anything as a pure shield." The swords hit the bottom of the Vortex, cutting a hole into the stadium floor. Scorpius saw the blur coming and tried to turn and block the attack with Leviathan as well as turning into his Water Body for protection. "Funny neither am I" Scorpius said as the chop went through him. He then with the butt of his sword, aimed at Nagisa's head to rattle her while also moving around her in his water state to avoid future attack. He ended up a foot away from Nagisa before turning and swinging at Nagisa. Nagisa went to her water body the instant her attack was blocked. this water body also stayed long enough for her to avoid Scorpius's second attack. She then went from her Water body to Lightning Body to quickly move around in circle as she then launched off several lightning balls. Scorpius stood where he was and fired massive cannon shots of water which hit the Lightning balls and grounded them before they hit anyone. Scorpius turned human again and sighed. "Lightning isn't going affect something that it can travel through, at least not much." Scorpius than took out out Vainglorious and fired Blades of water Consistently towards Nagisa no matter where she dodged. "hmm maybe that's my strategy" Nagisa said as she used her lightning body to move around at speeds way faster then Mach speed to effectively dodge Scorpius's attacks. She then reforms back to normal on the otherside of the feild and quickly made an Ice shield in front of her. She then breathed in air molecules and fired off a breath attack but unlike her normal breath attacks this one seemed to create a small cloud in the arena. she then switched back to her lightning body and zapped around the arena. Scorpius gritted his teeth. "So you want to some cloud cover? I'll give you cloud cover. Torrent!" Scorpius said when Nagisa's storm suddenly got much larger and and stronger in wind, lightning and rain. "I can do one better too. Acid Rain." Scorpius said as he put a light cover of water on himself to protect himself. Suddenly the storm began raining acidic rain strong enough to burn skin, but only in the arena. "You are no where near as a pain in the butt as the goddess Nagisa, but I got to admit you have some new magics I am not used to. Try not to get burned too much while you are flying around." Scorpius said as he placed his hand on the ground. Suddenly multiple tendrils of Black Water flew up to the clouds, swaying in the wind similar to an anemone in the ocean's current. "Water manipulation is fun when I can make things like this. Thank the goddess for this move. Don't touch or they will pull you down into the ground." "Scorpius you know water with anything in makes it super easy for Electricity to flow through it right? so your Acid rain makes it really easy for me to electrocute the whole arena" she says stopping as she puts a barrier of water above her to give her a few seconds to requip and activate her plan. She requipped into her Lightning Dragoon Armor and then began her plan by sending Lightning Everywhere this Lightning then hit all the water, especially the Acidic water that was covering the entire Arena adn then scattered all over the arena hitting anything near water. Since Nagisa had lightning lacrima in her Gloves they absorbed all the lightning that came back to hit her. She then breathed in and then launched a massive Lightning breath attack directly at Scorpius which when she finished she first switched her gloves to her Rainbow Lightnign gloves and then let loose another arena wide Lightning attack, still using all the acidic water to propell her Lightnign acrross the whole arena, this time Blue Lightning which would freeze anything it touched. Her gloves specifically having what was known to be the only form of Rainbow Lightning Lacrima were the only Lacrima that could absorb this blue lightning. "I see what you mean, but I have accounted for that. You remember the hole from earlier?" Scorpius asked as he created a dome of water around himself to protect from the attack. a string of water went from the dome to the nearest tendril. "Each piece of water I created is connected to each other in some shape or form through water 'wires' and sent into the ground to ground all the lightning. None of it will hit me." Scorpius said as she attacked with her multiple attacks, the last one freezing all of the water around him. Scorpius sighed as he shouted "Scatter Shot" sending shots of water into all of the now icicles, shattering all of the ice shells made. All of the tendrils then shot up into the air, with Scorpius still in the dome, searching for Nagisa to grab her. Nagisa noticed soemthing and then had an idea. "hmmm" she said making several snakes and wolves out of Ice. She then placed her hands on the ground and created a massive Magic circle on the floor of the Arena. this magic cirlce was like a normal water magic circle but with a slightly darker hue to it. the only notable effect of the Massive Magic cirlce for right now was that it suddenly began instantly freezing all the water even the black water in the arena. Nagisa slightly slumped and then formed an Ice-make Sword and charged at Scorpius with her wolves running in front of her doing a massive Circle like pincer attack on Scorpius. Then Nagisa would slash at Scorpius after her wolves pincer attack. As the dome froze around Scorpius again he sighed. "Alright then Nagisa. I'll let you freeze it. It will give me a better chance to get up off the ground." he said to himself. He cut through the dome and had Leviathan and Vainglorious in his hands. He jumped up from one pillar to another, going above Nagisa and her entourage. He shot Long shot attacks at her wolves and snakes, shattering them as they hit. Scorpius kept jumping around the pillars until he reached the top of them. "Come on up Nagisa. I'm ready when you are!" he yelled down to hear as he kept jumping from pillar to pillar, keeping Nagisa in sight, ready to block any attack with his two weapons. Some of the wolves dodged the Water rifle shots but most of them shattered from being hit. The shattered wolves though reformed, and gain new companions because the water rifle bullets suddenlys became Ice-Make wolves right after they froze when the magic cirlce lit up for a second. Nagisa then began cutting down the Frozen pillars but even though they were cut down they still stayed frozen oddly. "she then used one of the cut down pillars to jump up towards Scorpius and slashed at him her aim was onpurposely off though being she was trying to simply knock him off the pillar. Scorpius saw the Wolves reform. Well I guess this is going to get ugly real quick. Scorpius dodged Nagisa's obvious missed attack, landed on a pillar and jumped back at her and hit Nagisa across her chest with Vainglorious to knock her off balance. Scorpius kept jumping around on the pillars away from Nagisa aware of the dogs and snakes below. Scorpius stopped for a moment and fired Black Water at all of them, which instantly enraptured their ice bodies, causing them to stop and sit on the ground and not move. Scorpius was now in command thanks to the the Black Water's taint ability. "That's one less thing to worry about. Now Nagisa." Scorpius looked towards her with both Leviathan and Vainglorious in hand, and crouched ready to jump in any direction to avoid her attack. Nagisa fell but was thankfully saved by her creating an Ice Platform below her. She then got up as she made the Ice Platform bigger trying to tempt Scorpius onto it. "what's the matter don't have the nerve to sword battle me?". "Oh I have the nerve, but how well trained are you?" Scorpius asked. He jumped onto the platform and put away Vainglorious and now held a Stingray in his free hand. "i was trained by one of the best swordsman around. It won't be easy if I go all out." Scorpius said as he Wave Ran on the platform towards Nagisa, and with a quickness Nagisa didn't expect, Scorpius started throwing strikes, jabs, and thrusts at her. "good enough to know that using two swords one handed or a sword and a staff in each hand puts you at a disadvantage" she says parrying his attacks using her superior Reflexes then a normal human given to her because of her Dragon slayer magic. She was holding her sword with both hands. She suddenly put up a cold aura around her although to do this she needed to undo her massive magic circle and get rid of the Ice-Make wolves. This would allow Scorpius to freely use his water spells. Scorpius threw his Stingray at Nagisa and grabbed Leviathan with both hands. "Funny, because I was just testing you." Scorpius said as he started to attack quicker, as well as defend even quicker. Scorpius started to get really into it as he let his aura leak out, as he vibrant blue and black aura started to show around him and his sword. "Want to continue in the sword fight, or want me to try something else on you?" Scorpius said, not giving her time to answer. Scorpius jumped back and put Leviathan away. Scorpius jumped to the floor and took Vainglorious and stabbed the ground, creating a whirlpool that swept away the pillars and ice that was created so far. "How do you like being trapped in the tide?" Scorpius said with a manic laugh as the current grew very quickly as it covered the whole arena. "SCorpius oh how i pity you" She says openning her mouth. She then used her sucked in all the water from the current in the arena. Suddenly her magic spiked and sky rocketed as her hair changed into a green color and her body seem to become scally like it became part dragon. "Hmm what's this" Nagisa said noticing her new found power. "wait could this be Dragon Force?!" she said shocked. "well this may change the outcome of this battle. Scorpius watched the transformation, and dropped his jaw. "That is kind of awesome!" Scorpius said. He let the Whirlpool drop as he took a breath. "I kind of want to see what you got. Let's go!" Scorpius said as he raised Leviathan and struck the ground, creating Black Water geysers aimed towards Nagisa. Scorpius also fired Black Water cannons at her, keeping them in control as homing missiles. "welp let's see what i can do" She says suddenly moving at mach speed creating a sonic boom. The sonic boom caused all the water to be pushed away from her from the pure sound waves. She seemed to be moving in a blur to Scorpius as she got around him. "Nagisa's Hurricane Breath" She says releasing a massive Vortex way bigger then any normal Breath attack she had before Dragon Force. Scorpius got thrown off his feet. He turned into his water body and fell to the ground and reformed facing Nagisa. "Oh is that how you like it?" Scorpius said as he stabbed the ground with Leviathan. he held on with one hand and the other pointed towards Nagisa. "I didn't want to do this, but to beat you I have to use my full arsenal I see." Nagisa became visibly rigid. Scorpius pulled his hand towards him, dragging Nagisa across the stadium on her feet towards him. "I don't like going dark so this is what I am going to do." He said to Nagisa in front of him. He flicked her forehead. "There we are even. Want to keep going?" Nagisa spit at Scorpius. "You are a dumbass" she said as she continued to struggle. Scorpius wiped the spit off, now with anger in his eyes. He yelled as his aura glowed more black than blue and pushed Nagisa into the wall of the stadium, fracturing it. Scorpius stopped backed away releasing his control on Nagisa, realizing what he had done. "Nagisa!" He yelled as he left Leviathan in the floor and ran to Nagisa. As soon as He got near Nagisa she threw a mach speed punch at him. This punch was also powered by water torrenting from behind her arm. "Your a fricking dumbass you moron" She says moving at mach speed to get behind him again sending another hurricane breath to him. She then created a massive Pillar of water Underneat him to try to send him flying upward. She then had an arena Sized Ice Hammer apear above him to come down to hit him. She then created a massive Water Snakes who would charge at Scorpius and freeze upon contact and end it off with a final Super Hurricane Breath aimed directly at Scorpius. "you are seriously the worst best friend ever" She said fainting has her hair color returned to normal. Scorpius took the punch and the hurricane breath before he could shield himself with a ball of water. The pillar of water sent him flying into the air and was sent down to the ground with the hammer. Scorpius' buble dissapeared as he hit the ground hard. His vision started to go red as he saw the snakes and the hurricane breath. Scorpius ran to Leviathan as the snakes started to strike. He was able to cut through one without any trouble, but got hit with the other one, throwing him back. Then the Hurricane breath attack hit pushing him into the wall where Nagisa hit. Scorpius stood up just in time to hear Nagisa's comment and her fainting. Scorpius was banged up pretty good. "Jeez Nagisa you can do some damage. Guess we both are pretty banged up though." Scorpius put away Leviathan and grabbed Vainglorious to hobble over to Nagisa. He fell to his knees as he checked her pulse. "Okay good. You just fainted. Medic!" Scorpius called out as he fell to the side passed out as well. Timothy and Mirrana ran into the arena with black worn gloves on their hands. Timothy rushed to Nagisa while Mirrana to Scorpius. They put their gloved hands on them and the healing runes glowed, stopping any surface cuts from bleeding and healing them. Scorpius woke up for a moment and looked up at Mirrana. "How'd we do?" he asked before falling asleep again. "Ugh" Nagisa says sitting up. "I think I'm going back to sleep see ya Timothy The flirty man" She said falling asleep ,and literally falling, into Timothy's out stretched arms. She then began snoring a cute snore that she hadn't done since Kaze's death. "You idiot. You overdid yourself." Timothy said as he held her. Mirrana was smiling like an idiot at them before she said, "Look at you Mr. Flirtacious. I know you got the hots for her. Treat her well, or we will all hurt you." in her classic spitfire way.